


#19

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [19]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#19

there is a light on broken glass  
and there is a sound that is burning  
there is shade that nothing casts  
and the world takes pause before turning


End file.
